


When the party is over

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Band, Blood, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, In a certain way, M/M, Madness, Serial Killers, Tief, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "Luffy était la seule exception. C’était la lumière. L’ampoule à blanc dans une salle sombre. C’était le point blanc au milieu d’un mur noir."
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Eustass Kid/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Eutass Kid & Franky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	When the party is over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> ALORS. Ce texte, pour ceux qui sont du vieux de la vieille sur ce fandom, vous donnera sûrement des vibes de Rendez-vous en Enfer de A-Harlem.   
> Narmol, Law et Luffy sont ici inspirés de perso de RP (Nathan et Cassiopée), dont le premier est du même type de folie que Ace. Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette psychologie et il fallait que j'ai un perso à mon style avec celle-ci que voulez-vous. Mais nous sommes quand même trèès loin du texte d'Harlem, à mon goût. 
> 
> BREF. Allez lire Rendez-vous en Enfer si c'est déjà pas fait (fanfiction.net des bisous). 
> 
> TOUT CA POUR DIRE : Happy birthday Leia ! Ceci est un LawLu spécialement pour toi, je sais que tu sais que je les ship pas, tu sais que je sais que tu sais que ceci est juste pour toi et uniquement pour toi. breeeef avant que je me perde dans les je sais que tu sais, voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire. J'espère que ça te plaira autant que je me suis enjaillé à l'écrire.   
> Love you squelette. 
> 
> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction o/

« Je voulais savoir si vous vendiez la mort ? »

C’était une question que leur avait posé une jeune femme, il y a quelques années. Ca avait été le coup du hasard, un soir, alors qu’ils étaient dans une de leurs planques de Miami. Elle avait réussi à tomber sur eux via les touches de son propre téléphone. Kidd avait ri. Il avait explosé de rire à la question de la voix douce.

Lui avait regardé le smartphone longtemps avant de répondre.

Ils n’étaient pas mercenaires. Ils ne vendaient pas la mort. Mais ils savaient qui le faisait. Qui pourrait. Ils connaissaient le monde sombre et pourri par coeur à force d’y vivre depuis toujours ou presque. Ils en faisaient partis, le faisaient vivre. Ils étaient des voleurs et des braqueurs. Ils étaient des assassins et des tueurs.

Le rouge était noyé dans la vengeance. Il était noyé dans la destruction.

Ils avaient rapidement découvert son nom. Robin. Nico Robin. La grande archéologue du pays. Elle ne voulait pas acheter la mort pour que quelqu’un disparaisse. Elle la voulait pour elle-même. Une partie de lui avait envie de s’en occuper. De faire d’elle sa prochaine victime. L’autre voulait laisser tomber. Il ne savait même pas où elle était en ce moment après tout.

La traque ne serait que trop longue pour quelques jours d’amusement. Cela n’en valait pas le coup.

« Y a des moyens plus efficaces et moins coûteux pour se suicider. » avait lancé son camarade.

Elle n’avait pas répondu. Alors il l’avait redirigé vers d’autres. Vers ceux qui avaient encore moins de scrupules qu’eux. Parce qu’il y avait des gens qui tuaient leurs clients à leur demande. Mais eux ne prenaient pas de clients. Ils faisaient selon leurs envies. Pas celles des autres.

Ils n’entendirent plus jamais parler de Nico Robin. A vrai dire, ils ne vérifièrent même pas les journaux pour savoir si elle avait réussi son coup.  
.

Franky avait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Ce qui était logique quand on savait que les StrawHat allaient jouer enfin à la maison depuis des mois. Le vendeur d’armes les avait présenté quand le groupe jouait encore dans des bars, difficilement et sans grande audience.

Aujourd’hui ils faisaient des tournées dans le pays.

« Oh allez, ça fait longtemps qu’on a pas fait une sortie à trois. » lança Kidd avec un grand sourire, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

Le rouge savait pousser ses boutons. Quels qu’ils soient. Qu’importe la version de lui-même. Il détestait ça. Mais il détestait encore plus l’air totalement adorateur et amoureux du bleu en parlant du chanteur des StrawHat : Luffy.

Il n’aimait pas le brun. Pas réellement. Ou bien trop fort pour que ce ne soit que de l’amour courant. Kidd lui avait dit qu’il était timbré, que son amour l’était tout autant que son amitié et ses humeurs. Il était noirci comme le fond de l’océan comparé à son acolyte. Il était les abysses. Celles dont on ne remontaient pas parce qu’on mourrait en elles si l’on était pas assez accroché.

Le braqueur de banque semblait l’être. Il le suivait comme son ombre, l’aidant dans ses poussées d’adrénaline stupides qu’étaient les braquages et les vols. Qu’étaient les courses poursuites et les fuites en douce. Les pillages faciles et les fois où ils auraient pu se faire chopper.

Luffy n’était pas ça. Il était une putain de lumière éclatante. Un putain de soleil.

Mais même le soleil ne pouvait vaincre les abysses sombres dans lesquelles il s’était foutu.

Alors ouais. Il était possessif envers sa lumière. Il était plus noir que blanc quand cela touchait le chanteur. De toute manière, il était fou alors qu’il continue de s’enfoncer n’était pas un problème pour lui. Il avait probablement déjà touché le fond.

Law n’était pas stupide. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucun droit. Luffy n’était pas à lui, et quand bien même il le pourrait, il ne le serait jamais. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas reproduire les schémas de son enfance. Il ne voulait pas plonger le soleil, la supernova qu’était cet être pur dans ses putains de ténèbres.

Il était un monstre. Celui qu’on ne pensait pas trouver, celui qui savait ce qu’il était et savait le cacher. Celui qui vivait sa vie, sa non-vie, sa morte-vie, comme un putain de drogué à l’adrénaline. Quelle qu’elle soit. Même en jouant avec des corps qui n’étaient pas le sien.

Surtout en jouant avec des corps qui n’étaient pas le sien.

Putain. Le monstre était réveillé maintenant.

« Ouais. » ses yeux virent le moment où Kidd comprit que c’était la noirceur qui parlait plus que lui. Il vit le micro-sourire sur les lèvres rouges. Comme s’il était fier d’avoir sorti les cauchemars du monde irréel pour les mettre devant eux, marchant et souriant.

Le rouge savait pousser ses boutons. Quels qu’ils soient. Qu’importe la version de lui-même. Il détestait ça. Mais il adorait encore plus ce qu’il allait faire bientôt.

« Ça fait longtemps. »  
.

Kidd ne dit rien en le voyant revenir à la planque, où ils avaient décidé de squatter, avec du sang sur les mains. Du sang dans le cou. Du sang sur ses fringues.

Law avait disparu assez longtemps dans l’après-midi pour qu’il sache où il avait été. Ce qu’il avait fait. Ou commencé à faire. La lueur dans ses yeux n’en disait que trop. Qu’importe qu’il essaye de cacher cette partie de lui. Qu’importe qu’il cache le monstre et essaye de l’enfouir le temps d’une discussion. Il finissait toujours par ressortir.

Et cela amusait le rouge au point, des fois, de lui foutre une trique d’enfer.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ce dernier ne toucherait le cauchemar humain qu’il était. Nope. Jamais. Parce qu’il savait ce que devenait les personnes avec qui il couchait. Luffy était la seule exception. C’était la lumière. L’ampoule à blanc dans une salle sombre. C’était le point blanc au milieu d’un mur noir.

C’était tout et rien.

Le chanteur était ce qui était de mieux chez Law. Et il ne deviendrait jamais le pire de Luffy.

Parce que le sang sur ses mains n’était plus rouge. Il était d’un noir rouille qu’il ne pourrait jamais frotter assez pour faire disparaître, qu’importe qu’il frotte encore et toujours, il serait toujours là. A couler sur sa peau brune. Faisant des flaques sur le sol.

Il n’abîmerait jamais sa lumière avec ça.  
.

La salle était complète. Ils n’avaient eu une place que parce que Franky les connaissait depuis longtemps. Il avait été le premier fan, le premier photographe du groupe aussi.

Le premier a tomber pour le chanteur aussi.

Ce dernier s’égosillait sur scène, sa guitare à la main, jouant ses notes si particulières aux oreilles du monstre tapis dans l’ombre. Zoro et Sanji, respectivement batteur et bassiste, étaient derrière lui et n’étaient pas en reste. Il pouvait d’ailleurs voir les yeux de son camarade être fixés sur le vert.

Luffy et lui n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir une relation étrange et malsaine, quand bien même ils essayaient tous de mettre des barrières et des règles pour ne pas tomber dans plus stable ou encore plus instable. Ils étaient des hommes de l’ombre, les deux autres étaient dans la lumière des projecteurs.

Ils étaient des fous, des drogués à la mort, des monstres. Les deux autres étaient saints d’esprits, des drogués à la vie, des hommes.

Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel

La voix du brun était comme un calmant. Du baume sur des plaies trop purulentes. Trop béantes pour être rebouchées. Trop anciennes pour être refermées. C’était horrible. C’était beau. C’était des hurlements dans un chant doux. C’était de la douleur cachée par des sourires. Des traces de larmes dissimulées par du maquillage.

Ces paroles étaient celles des membres du groupe. Celles de Zoro et Sanji. Celles de Luffy. Des fois les siennes un peu.

Parce qu’ils continueraient de s’élancer l’un vers l’autre, Luffy et lui, bien qu’ils soient chacun piégés dans leurs propres mondes.  
.

Il ne fût même pas étonné de se faire sauter dessus par la boule d’énergie qu’était sa lumière. Son nom hurlé devait s’être fait entendre dans toutes les coulisses du bâtiment. Les retrouvailles se firent plus discrètes pour son camarade et le batteur, un simple regard, un simple sourire en coin. Il vit pourtant tout, qu’importe que les bras de Luffy le serrent comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Qu’importe qu’il voit le regard triste de Franky sur eux.

Le monstre eut une bouffée de fierté. Une bouffée d’amusement malsain. Une bouffée d’envie d’écraser encore plus le coeur meurtri de l’une des personnes qu’il pouvait appeler ami. Mais il le fit taire. Car sa lumière lui sourit avec ce sourire canaille et lumineux qui lui rappelait des choses qu’il avait oubliées.

Oubliées mais qu’il savait ne le quitteraient jamais. Qu’il savait qu’elles lui tenaient le corps et l’âme. Si noire âme, si rouge sang corps.

« T’es venu. » lança Luffy, plus tard, bien plus tard, dans l’appartement des trois musiciens alors qu’ils étaient nus, probablement encore sous drogues, et totalement essoufflés. Ils pouvaient entendre vaguement les coups dans le mur, signe que leurs camarades n’avaient pas fini. Il pensa une seconde au pauvre Sanji qui devait bien en avoir marre d’avoir ce même putain de schéma à chaque fois que les deux groupes se retrouvaient.

Mais c’était si rare. Si rare qu’ils soient au même endroit. La tournée et la notoriété d’un côté, la fuite et la sécurité de l’autre.

« Yep. » ses mains tracèrent une nouvelle fois les fins abdominaux de l’homme qui venait de remonter sur ses hanches. Luffy était beau. Luffy était lumineux.

Ses mains souillées touchaient une chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Qu’il ne devait pas avoir. Parce que s’il l’avait, elle tomberait dans les ténèbres, perdant toute lumière. Perdant tout attrait.

Il n’était qu’un monstre qui découpait, tuait, violait. Il n’était qu’un monstre qui jouait avec un scalpel, qui jouait avec des corps. Qui profanait des cadavres. Qui profanait des corps. Vivants ou non. Il n’était qu’un monstre expérimentant toujours plus le côté monstrueux de son être, sous les yeux fous de son acolyte qui le poussait toujours à plus.

Il n’était qu’un papillon attiré par la lumière.

Sauf que ce papillon-là était capable de réduire la lumière à néant s’il ne contrôlait pas ses battements d’ailes. 

« Tu m’as manqué. »

Il ne devait pas manquer à son soleil. C’était mauvais. C’était épouvantable. C’était tout ce qu’il fallait éviter. Pourtant son sourire s’agrandit. Parce qu’il lui avait manqué aussi. C’était toujours trop long. Toujours trop. Les silences étaient pesants, horribles. Les absences indésirées, horrifiantes.

Il voulait Luffy à ses côtés. Chaque putain de jours.

Mais aussi aucune de ses nuits. Parce que le monstre appréciait trop ces dernières. Kidd ne dormait jamais à la planque qu’ils avaient choisi durant leur passage. Jamais. Il était là chaque matin, était là chaque soir, mais aucune nuit.

Parce que le monstre aimait se réveiller les nuits. Comme le cauchemar qu’il était.

« Mon frère devait venir ce soir. » lui annonça l’autre homme en s’allongeant sur lui. « J’aurai aimé que tu le rencontres. »

Des années avaient séparé Luffy et son frère. Zoro et Sanji étaient sûrement les deux autres personnes à savoir pour ce brun disparu, pour cet homme aux tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Pour cet homme qui n’avait pas cicatrice sur la joue. Ni sur son torse.

« Désolé. » il ne l’était pas. Pas vraiment. Il ne voulait pas que plus de monde le connaisse. Même si cela tuait le coeur de sa lumière. Même s’il savait que c’était sûrement trop tard.

Luffy ne savait pas. Ne devait pas savoir. Mais il finirait bien par l’apprendre.

« Une prochaine fois j’en suis sûr. »  
.

L’homme face à lui était tremblant. Bien sûr qu’il l’était. Comment il n’aurait pu ne pas l’être quand cela faisait presque une semaine qu’il était dans cette cave boueuse et sombre. Comment il n’aurait pas pu l’être quand cela faisait presque une semaine que le monstre venait le voir de temps en temps, autant pour vérifier qu’il était toujours en vie que pour s’amuser avec ses chaires.

Les tissus n’avaient pas encore cicatrisé. Cette futur cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Cette future cicatrice sur le torse. Les mêmes. Exactement les mêmes. Il approcha avec ses ciseaux, près à couper les cheveux trop longs de cet homme qui n’était pas sa lumière.

Mais presque. Si proche. Si loin.

Il devait le faire. Il devait tuer sa lumière pour s’en démordre. Kidd avait souri à son projet. Qu’importe que ce soit malsain. Qu’importe qu’il ne verrait lui-même plus sa douce aventure malsaine et amoureuse. Le rouge aurait beau dire qu’il n’était amoureux, c’était comme lui.

Ils étaient des monstres attirés par la lumière. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais l’attraper.

« Chuuut. » fit-il en coupant les cheveux noirs et longs, trop longs, de sa fausse lumière. « Chuuut Luffy. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il regarda son œuvre et sourit. La lumière n’était que trop faible pour qu’il ne voit pas le chanteur en regardant son frère dans cette pièce sombre, attaché à cette chaise branlante.

Il allait couper les liens avec la lumière de son monde. Se jetant toujours plus dans les bras de son amante préférée, les abysses.  
.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Kidd, les bottes sur la table, fumant un joint la tête en arrière. Il haussa un deuxième en voyant le sabre blanc sur la table. Oh il savait à qui ce dernier appartenait.

C’était la manière au rouge de couper les ponts. Voler les rêves de l’homme qu’il aimait. Parce qu’il était un voleur, l’avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Briser les rêves du batteur de ses nuits. Parce qu’il était un arnaqueur, l’avait toujours été et le serait toujours.

Parce qu’ils étaient des monstres qui ne voulaient pas que la lumière les change. Parce qu’ils étaient trop loin dans les abysses pour quitter leurs bras.

S’installant près de son acolyte, dans ce canapé pourri qui tenait par ils ne savaient quel miracle, Law piqua le joint des lèvres rouges et tira une latte avant de pousser la fumée hors de son corps.

La musique de Vivaldi était le seul son, hors leurs respirations et le grésillement du joint, qu’ils entendaient ce soir.  
.

« Putain Clown tu me les brises ! » hurla-t-il en fourrant les bijoux dans son sac. L’alarme hurlait dans ses oreilles et le coup de feu y résonnait encore.

« Qu’est-ce t’as Panda de merde ?! Tu voulais que je la laisse en vie alors qu’elle nous a balancé ?! » Il savait que Kidd tenait toujours en joue les otages, qu’importe qu’il venait d’en tuer un.

Ils avaient genre trois minutes avant d’être dans la merde. Joie. Il secoua le sac un instant et estima que le poids serait suffisant. Ils avaient déjà du fric de leur précédente descente de toute manière. Et de la vente du Wado. Il n’y croyait toujours pas d’ailleurs à ça. Kidd avait bousillé la lame encore et encore mais ils avaient quand même eu un putain de prix exorbitant pour le sabre.

Tant mieux en soit. C’était plus simple pour se tirer ailleurs.

« Ok on se casse. »

« Putain enfin. » s’exclama le rouge tout en tirant encore dans un des présentoirs en verre, juste au-dessus de la tête des otages. Il sourit à cela, même si son masque ne permettait à personne de le voir.

Ils hurlèrent. Bien sûr qu’ils hurlèrent. Et il tira à son tour dans une personne au hasard, la faisant hurler de douleur, sous le rire grave et fou de son camarade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la bagnole qu’ils avaient piqué à Ace. Il ne pouvait pas s’en plaindre mort, le cadavre dans une ruelle non loin. Sûrement découvert depuis le matin. Ils l’avaient déposé dans la nuit, sans se faire voir. Il faisait ça seul d’habitude, mais il n’avait pas pu pour sa lumière.

Il avait demandé de l’aide à Kidd et il avait accepté pour cette unique fois.

Les masques disparurent sous les sièges, les sacs finirent à l’arrière, bien fermés, et le moteur se mit en route doucement alors que le rouge manœuvrait pour sortir des bouchons que leur petit amusement avait causé. Ils quittaient L.A. Sûrement définitivement cette fois. Cela serait trop dur de revenir à nouveau.

Le téléphone, le seul truc qui les reliait à Franky et leurs lumières, était au fond des ordures. Ils ne reverraient plus jamais la ville, alors la voiture était pleine des affaires qu’ils avaient entassé au fil du temps dans les différentes planques qu’ils avaient retapé.

Ils ne prenaient pas tout. Ils avaient l’habitude que leurs planques soient utilisées par les sans-abris. Des fois ils laissaient du fric. De la bouffe. Des fringues. Mais ils enfermaient toujours ce qui les touchaient dans une partie de la planque cachée.

Cette partie était maintenant grande ouverte, complètement vide. Libre à l’utilisation. 

Et le coffre était plein.  
.

_« Vous pouvez laisser un message après le bip. » Bip._

_« Law. Dis-moi que c’est pas toi. Dis-moi que c’est un stalker. Dis-moi que c’est un taré. Dis-moi que c’est un mec qui me connaît pas. Law réponds. Pitié dis-moi que c’est pas toi. Dis-moi que t’as pas fait ça. Dis-moi que t’as pas tué mon frère. Dis-moi que t’as pas tué Ace. Dis-moi que tu lui a pas fait mes cicatrices. Dis-moi que tu l’as pas violé. Dis-moi que c’est pas toi. Dis-moi. REPONDS MOI. »_

_Souffle court, sons de sanglots et hurlements._

_« Dis-moi que tu n’as pas pris le Wado. Dis-moi que c’est une grosse blague. Un cauchemar. »_

_Hurlement_

_« LA - »_

_Etouffement, sanglots._

_« Je te hais Law. Je t’aime. Je te hais. »_

_Long silence._

_« Je te hais… J’ai besoin de toi.. Law pitié dis-moi. »_

_« La messagerie de votre correspondant n’a plus d’espace disponible. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement. »_

_Bip._

**Author's Note:**

> Défi couple 476 : Law x Luffy  
> \+ Défi des adultes 45 - Votre perso est un tueur (en série ou non, à vous de voir)  
> \+ Foire aux duos 192 Eustass Kidd & Trafalgar Law  
> \+ ACTION 361 Assister à un concert  
> \+ Personnage 104 Nico Robin  
> \+ Prompt du 11/01/2021 "Je voulais savoir si vous vendiez la mort ?"  
> \+ Ship farfelu Kidd/Zoro  
> \+ Situation 264 : A tue un personnage B sans ressentir aucun sentiment  
> \+ Qui est-ce Ecrire sur un Grand Corsaire


End file.
